Un week-end hivernal
by loscil1707
Summary: Kara et Lena, leur premier Week-end
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fanfiction, donc merci à vous toutes et tous de votre bienveillance. J'ai hâte de lire vos commentaires 😊 La relation entre Lena et Kara étant l'élément le plus réussi de la série Supergirl mais aussi quelque part la plus frustrante parce que comme beaucoup d'entre vous cette relation de "super amie" sonne surtout comme une relation amoureuse. J'ai donc décidé d'apporter ma petite contribution pour réchauffer nos cœurs avant que le network se décide d'assumer pleinement ce merveilleux couple à la face du monde de la télévision !

Leur premier week-end

_Appartement de Kara _

Bon Alex, on récapitule une dernière fois. Je veux que l'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte ce week-end à l'exception UNIQUEMENT d'une crise d'ordre galactique qui surgirait des multivers. Sinon Barry et Iris gèreront si besoin, ils arrivent cette am pour passer le week end à National City et seront joignables au cas...

Oui Kara, ça suffit ! J'ai bien compris. C'est la dixième fois que tu me sors ce discours depuis le réveil. Au petit déjeuner, au DEO, à déjeuner... et maintenant. Tout le monde est au courant que ce week-end Kara Danvers va passer un séjour torride avec sa petite amie Lena Luthor.

Kara se mit à rougir et nerveusement titilla les branches de ses lunettes pour les mettre et les remettre en place. Alex se rapprocha de sa sœur pour lui faire un câlin afin de dissiper sa tension palpable et d'une voix rassurante lui dit :

Kara, je te le répète je suis sûre que tout va se passer merveilleusement, ne t'inquiète pas. Vous êtes absolument divines toutes les deux presqu'autant que Kelly et moi.

Au même moment, la sonnette tinta. Alex décida d'ouvrir la porte, pendant que Kara rassemblait ses valises. Lena fut surprise pendant quelques secondes et d'un large sourire observa Kara avec ces "quelques sacs". Après avoir dit bonjour à Alex, elle s'avança avec grâce jusqu'à Kara pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Kara, garda les yeux fermés pendant un bref moment, pris une grande inspiration et dit :

Je crois que je vais adorer ce voyage.

Pas autant que moi, répondit Lena.

Lena était habillée d'une manière simple et élégante. Un jean taille haute qui mettait en valeur ses courbes, un pull blanc chaud pour la destination qui les attendait, le tout avec un maquillage léger soulignant avec goût, le choix indéniablement réussi d'un rouge à lèvre vermillon pour le moins hypnotisant.

Kara, elle avait opté pour une tenue confortable avec un pantalon velours à pince couleur carotte, d'une chemise cintrée gris clair et d'un caban noir. Elle réservait à Lena pour plus tard, le choix de ses sous vêtements que sa tenue cachait.

Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de place dans la voiture ? demanda Kara

Il faut dire que cette dernière ne sachant pas le lieu ou Lena l'emmenait était paré à toute situation : léger froid, froid glaciale, humide, en pleine ville etc...

Ne t'inquiète pas Kara, j'ai fait livrer mes affaires à part. C'est l'avantage d'être riche, on peut voyager léger et s'adapter à sa petite amie répondit Lena en l'embrassant.

Allez, allez disparaissez de ma vue avant que je ne sois trop jalouse de votre parenthèse enchantée, sachant que Kelly est de garde ce week end et que je n'ai rien de prévu souffla avec une petite exaspération Alex.

A charge de revanche répondit Kara avec un clin d'oeil tout en refermant la porte de leur appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lena avait organisé ce voyage depuis plus d'un mois. Le temps de trouver l'endroit parfait, même si ce fut finalement une telle évidence qu'elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup y réfléchir.

Le plus compliqué fut de libérer des jours entre son agenda et celui de Supergirl. Ce week-end était une date importante pour Lena, puisqu'elle devait marquer leur septième de mois de relation. C'était l'une des petites obsessions de Lena que le chiffre 7, une sorte de fétiche ou porte-bonheur.

Elle avait sept ans quand Lex, lui offrit son premier jeu d'échec, 17 ans quand elle tomba amoureuse pour la première fois...Elle s'accordait même la fantaisie de voyager toujours à ces dates-là, dès qu'elle le pouvait ou de signer un contrat.

Nous étions, donc le 17 janvier et Lena observant Kara jouant à tétris dans le coffre de sa voiture repensa brièvement à ces deux dernières années totalement folles.

Entre la trahison qu'elle ressentit quand son frère à l'article de la mort (en tout cas le croyais-t-elle à l'époque) lui transperça le cœur en lui apprenant que sa Kara était Supergirl, et donc qu'elle lui avait caché son identité pendant des années. La noirceur des mois suivants qui auraient pu être mortel. La crise qui faillit faire disparaitre leur planète et le multivers entier. Puis le pire, la mort pendant quelques instants de Kara jusqu'à la délivrance du multivers et surtout de leurs sentiments mutuels enfin partagés. Des mois qui changent le destin d'une ou plusieurs vies et bien heureusement pour elles, pour le meilleur.

Lena avait choisi, une des nombreuses maisons secondaires des Luthors. Une maison bien particulière car c'était l'endroit ou pendant un bref laps de temps, elle pouvait être elle-même. Lilian détestait cette maison, elle lui rappelait l'échec de son mariage.

En effet, Lena apprit bien plus tard que c'était le lieu où son père entretenait une passion amoureuse avec une autre femme, qui ne fut autre que sa mère. Lex, lui n'aimait tout simplement pas l'endroit car "trop rustique" à son goût. Pour Lena, ce chalet était son oasis, chaque année au mois de février de l'âge de 16 ans à 23 ans, elle y passait l'un des meilleurs moments de l'année, loin de sa famille.

Elle s'était toujours promise de garder à jamais ce sanctuaire inviolé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Kara et que cette idée germa en elle.

Elle avait donc réussi à ne rien dévoiler même si Kara s'était montrée insistante, usant d'un grand nombre de stratagème jusque dans leur lit mais Lena resta silencieuse et Dieu sait si Kara peut être très persuasive.

Lena allait donc conduire Mlle Danvers dans ce lieu chère à son cœur à plus de 3h30 de National City.

Après avoir réussi à caser toutes les affaires dans le coffre de sa BMW série 4, Kara et Lena prirent la route.

Chérie, je t'ai prévenu : insista Kara. Je suis une véritable marmotte dans une voiture, en moins de deux, je dors comme un bébé.

Oui Kara, je sais ! répondit Lena. Laisse-moi, le plaisir de découvrir cela de mes propres yeux

Effectivement, au bout d'une dizaine de kilomètres à peine. La femme de fer, l'héroïne de toute une planète s'assoupit pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

La route défilait et Léna regardait régulièrement du coin de l'œil attendri la passagère à côté d'elle.

Au bout de deux heures de conduite, Lena décida de s'arrêter pour prendre une pause. Ce fut radical, dès la Bmw arrêté, Kara ouvrit les yeux et bailla fort. Hésitante, elle demanda :

Mmmh Chérie, nous sommes arrivées ?

Non, pas encore, je fais une pause et me prends un café, tu en veux un ?

Oui je veu...,

La conversation s'interrompit soudainement lorsque Kara entendit au loin un appel au secours, Lena comprit immédiatement ce qui se tramait et hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. Supergirl, pouvait momentanément la quitter pour sauver qui de la demoiselle en détresse ou qui d'un homme apeuré. A l'abri des regards, Kara utilisa une bague du DEO du même type que Cisco avait conçu pour Barry et s'envola.

Lena eu à peine le temps de finir son café que Kara était déjà de retour. Elle raconta qu'elle était intervenue dans une maison de famille à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de là qui brûlait.

On repart pour la dernière ligne droite acta Lena

Chérie, as-t 'on suffisamment de provisions ou faut-il faire des courses avant ?

J'ai prévu en conséquence souri Lena

Du moins je l'espère !

De nouveau Léna fut surprise de constater à quel point l'endormissement sa petite amie était rapide. Elle mit de côté sa légère frustration de ne pouvoir partager ce moment avec Kara, en se réconfortant à l'idée qu'elle aurait une forme olympique pour le reste de la journée et de la nuit.

La route devenait plus difficile sur les 100 derniers kilomètres, et Léna savait qu'en quittant l'autoroute elle devait être vigilante avec les virages serrés, escarpés et la route qui se rétrécissait.

En contrepartie, le paysage qui se révélait à elle, était magnifiquement sauvage et boisée. Elle connaissait bien le chemin mais cette fois-ci, elle n'était pas seule dans son véhicule.

Un donut au caramel, bonne idée ! S'exclama Kara dans son sommeil.

Léna se reteint de rire trop fort en entendant Kara parlé en rêvant.

Elle suivait un camion truck depuis plus de 15 kilomètres et commençait à s'agacer de ne pouvoir le dépasser. Son regard alors s'attardât longuement sur les lèvres de Kara, son cou sans défense exposé et libre d'accès pour sa bouche. Lena commença à dessiner, redessiner sur le volant les contours des lèvres de Kara. Elle se mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure happé par un désir violent de goûter sa peau, caresser son visage et l'embrasser fiévreusement. Elle entendait son cœur battre plus fort, et ressentait cet appel au creux de son ventre que Kara produisait chez elle si souvent.

Lena ouvrit la fenêtre pour retrouver son esprit, le froid et la bise dans l'habitacle de la voiture eut l'effet escompté pour éteindre le feu qui s'emparait de son corps. Et pendant ce temps-là, Kara dormait toujours.

Bientôt arrivée, Lena secoua légèrement sa petite amie

Kara, nous y sommes presque, réveille-toi !

Kara mit quelques minutes pour sortir de sa torpeur et découvrit avec bonheur, l'environnement autours d'elle.

C'est magnifique, chérie, cette forêt est incroyable !

Je sais, c'est un lieu que j'aime énormément.

Je comprends Léna.

Elle posa délicatement sa main sur celle de Mlle Luthor, en murmurant à son oreille.

Merci d'avoir conduit Léna.

Et de rajouter sensuellement :

J'ai hâte de te conduire au Valhalla ma douceur...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Kara regardait avec émerveillement la forêt de sapins qui s'étendait à perte de vue autours d'elle.

Elle observa que sur les cimes les plus hauts persistait un duvet de neige qui rendait le lieu presque magique. D'une bref inspiration, elle pu goûter à la qualité de l'air qui remplissait ses poumons, loin des essences de National City. La lumière était aussi incroyable en cette fin d'am, elle inondait d'une couleur chaude et orangée le chalet. Mais pour Kara ce qui rendait ce moment intense, c'était le silence autours d'elle, elle ne percevait quasi rien à l'exception de quelques bruits dans la nature. Elle savoura pendant quelques instants ce chef d'œuvre et une idée lui traversa l'esprit qui fut comme une évidence.

Elle alla chercher dans sa valise bleue spéciale vêtements d'hiver, deux duvets bien chauds qu'elle avait choisi. Alors, elle pris Lena par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'au perron du chalet et d'une voix douce mais assurée proposa à Lena de la prendre dans ses bras pour admirer d'en haut, la beauté du lieu.

Lena fut d'abord surprise mais se laissa rapidement convaincre par le sourire de Kara. Avec tout l'amour qui remplissait son cœur, elle enveloppa sa bien aimée dans les duvets, la regarda intensément dans les yeux et s'y perdit pendant des secondes plus longues qu'elle défiait même les règles de l'espace-temps. Une émotion si forte l'étreint que ses yeux brillaient. Alors Lena, se lova dans les bras de Kara et délicatement lui caressa le visage, embrassa ses yeux bleus azurs au léger goût de sel pour finir par un baiser presque chaste.

Supergirl lévita pendant quelques secondes légèrement au dessus du sol, pour ajuster la position de vol et petit à petit, les deux femmes se retrouvèrent en haut du chalet. Kara adapta sa vitesse et commença à voler au dessus des sapins, puis encore plus haut pour avoir une vue d'ensemble de la forêt afin d'y découvrir leur chalet, seul au milieu d'un état sauvage.

_**\- C'est incroyable,**_ souffla Lena

_**\- Oui vraiment **_répondit Kara

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux femmes partagèrent sans qu'il y ait besoin de mots ce vol, la beauté de la terre mère qui défilait sous leurs yeux, les quelques écureils que l'on pouvait deviner dans les arbres.

L'air vif et piquant dans leurs poitrines ramenèrent progressivement Kara et Lena à la réalité, le soleil déclinant Kara redescendit sur la terre ferme et debout devant le perron du chalet, elles restèrent enlacer pour goûter le plus longtemps possible à ce moment de grâce.

A peine n'eurent elles quitter des bras, qu'un klaxon bruyant se mit à réveiller toute la nature. Deux à trois coups plus tard. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année descendit d'une jeep. Un bon mètre 80, aussi robuste que le climat, roux et barbu, son bonnet lui recouvrait presque ses yeux qu'il était difficile de deviner ses intentions. Il s'approcha des deux amantes et avec un accent à couper au couteau dit :

**_\- Léna, je suis vraiment heureux de te voir ! _**Kara la regarda surprise.

_**\- Kara, je te présente Helori, c'est le garde forestier mais surtout un ami.**_

_**\- Je suis désolé Lena, je n'ai pas pu préparer le chalet avant ton arrivée, mon petit fils a eu l'appendicite et j'ai du m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce que ses parents reviennent de voyage.**_

_**\- Ce n'est pas grave Helori, nous venons d'arriver et je suis ravie de te présenter Kara**_

_**\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, vous avez l'air charmante et si ma petite Lee vous emmène ici c'est que vous devez sacrément en valoir la peine !**_

_**\- Merci **_répondit Kara avec chaleur

_**\- Bon, trêves de politesses ! Je vais descendre les affaire de Lee, vérifier ensuite rapidement l'installation du chalet pour vous laisser profiter de votre week-end.**_

_**\- Tu reste avec nous pour l'apéro tout de même ?**_ demanda Lena

**\- Avec**_** grand plaisir Lee**_ sourit Helori

_**\- Allez au boulot !**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

_**\- Je me rappelle la toute première fois que je t'ai vu Lee, j'ai tout de suite su qui tu étais ! J'étais le confident de Lionel, quand il est tombé éperdument amoureux d'une autre femme. Lilian me détestait pour cela et c'était réciproque !**_

_**\- Alors quand j'ai vu la première fois Rachel et beaucoup plus tard Léna, j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement !**_

_**\- Mais bon, je parle trop**_ria Hélori en finissant sa boisson.

_**\- Merci pour la bière et méfiez-vous car dès ce soir, on devrait perdr degrés, alors couvrez-vous !**_

A ces mots, Kara et Lena se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice.

Helori, salua pour la dernière fois les deux femmes et enfin seule Kara s'approcha de Lena et d'une voix suave lui demanda :

_**\- Voudriez-vous bien me faire visiter votre chalet Mlle Luthor**_

_**\- Avec plaisir **_répondit Lena

Le chalet était composé d'un étage, au rdc une grand pièce à vivre avec un salon cosy où deux canapés d'angle se rejoignaient autours d'une grande table basse. Lena rajouta :

_**\- Au fil des années, j'ai changé la cheminée vieillissante pour légèrement la moderniser et agrandir le foyer. J'ai rajouté, la grande baie vitrée que tu peux voir à ta gauche.**_

Un choix pour le moins très judicieux car il permettait d'avoir une vue imparable sur la forêt.

\- _**J'ai gardé les bibliothèques de père, ces estampes japonaises qui la décore ainsi que sa photo et celle de Lex**_ dit-elle d'une voix triste

\- _**Je n'ai malheureusement aucune photo de ma mère car Lilian a tout mis en œuvre pour la faire disparaître et annihiler son existence.**_

Elle ouvrit une porte derrière la cuisine ouverte au fonds du salon afin de poursuivre la visite.

\- _**Ici c'était mon atelier-bureau. J'y installais mes planches, dessins, ordinateurs... et travaillaient dessus.**_

Léna se dirigea vers le pied de l'escalier en bois massif, elle s'y arrêta et proposa malicieusement à Kara :

\- _**A l'étage, i chambres toutes ont une salle de bain privative. Monte et j'aimerai que tu choisisses notre chambre **_avec clairement une idée derrière la tête.

Kara ne se fit pas prier et découvrit en haut de l'escalier un large couloir. Deux portes étaient à sa droite et une autre au fonds du couloir. Elle ouvrit, d'abord la toute première à droite et s'exclama

\- _**J'adore la première chambre, c'est un charmant cocon dit-elle en passant la tête au-dessus de l'escalier.**_

Elle ouvrit ensuite la seconde :

_**\- Wahooo ! Elle est immense cette chambre, j'aime énormément le côté pierre brute et bois, c'est très chaleureux ! **_dit-elle à Lena la tête dépassant à peine la rambarde de l'escalier.

_**\- Çà va être dur de choisir Lena.**_

Kara s'approcha de la dernière porte tout au fonds de la pièce et au vu de la configuration imagina une chambre encore plus grande. Elle ouvrit et là stupéfaite, elle découvrit une chambre de belle taille mais pas démesuré comme elle aurait pu y penser. Le lit était aussi grand que les deux précédents, recouvert d'une couette taupe et de plusieurs oreillers de diverses tailles qui le rendait chaleureux. Mais le clou du spectacle était cette large baie vitrée qui révélait un balcon de parfaite taille, un préau protégeait le canapé extérieur ainsi que le bain à remous disposé en évidence au milieu du balcon.

Kara ouvrit la baie vitrée, pour admirer les étoiles qui faisaient leurs apparitions. Et sur le rebord du balcon, elle murmura :

_**\- Je crois que j'ai choisi...**_

Lena était quant à elle déjà monté, visiblement sur du choix de Kara et l'enlaça :

_**\- Parfait Mlle Denvers.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Débuta alors, un long et tendre baiser sous le ciel étoilé. Kara invita Lena à se rapprocher tout contre elle pour sensuellement embrasser sa clavicule, pour ensuite s'attarder sur un de ses lobes d'oreilles tandis que sa main droite caressait de bas en haut son dos. Lena répondit fiévreusement en prenant à deux mains le visage de Kara pour mordiller ses lèvres inférieures. Puis féline, elle glissa sa langue dans la bouche de plus en plus entrouverte de Mlle Denvers. Ce ballet de langues avec un effet complètement euphorisant, une décharge d'ocytocine parcourut leurs corps respectifs. Lena sentait en elle les vagues lancinantes de son désir qui s'exprimait, cherchant désespérément les fesses de Kara, pour délicieusement emprisonner son entre jambe et se caresser contre elle.

La kryptonnienne coupa brusquement leurs étreintes.

_**Chérie...dit-elle haletante**_

_**Peut-on reprendre après manger, sinon je crois que je vais m'évanouir.**_

_**Petite nature ! Répondit Léna**_

_**Nous verrons bien quand tu me supplieras d'arrêter prononça Kara**_

_**Des promesses, des promesses... chantonna Mlle Luthor tout en disparaissant de la chambre.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Lena et Kara s'installèrent silencieusement dans la cuisine et commencèrent à préparer le repas. Lena s'occupait de préparer une soupe tandis que Lena s'afférait, en grignotant quelques chips de ci-delà, au mac'n cheese pour le plat principal. Kara en se servant un chardonnay ainsi que sa compagne brisa le silence.

_**-Tu sais Lena, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir des parents aimants que ce soit sur Krypton ou sur Terre. Je réalise qu'ils m'ont appris à m'aimer, m'ont donné cette confiance et cette foi en l'humanité. J'en suis encore plus consciente quand je vois ce que tu as vécu pendant toutes ces années.**_

_**-Les joies d'une famille dysfonctionnelle**_ répondit tristement Lena

_**-C'est d'autant plus admirable chérie, d'être devenu la femme que tu es ! Je me souviens la première fois que je t'ai vu dans ton bureau de , Clark était méfiant compte tenu de son histoire avec Lex. Je ne m'attendais à pas grand-chose et j'ai tout de suite perçu cette vulnérabilité et cette force en toi qui m'a séduite.**_

_**-A chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, tu me regardais avec une telle intensité que je n'étais plus dans le rôle de Kara Denvers ou bien celui de Supergirl. J'étais juste moi, authentique, entière et **_**nue c'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant** rajouta Kara.

**-**_**Effrayant parce que j'avais déjà peur de te perdre et magnifique parce que je ne me cachais plus en ta présence tout en cachant mon identité de Supergirl auprès de toi. Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens, en m'écoutant parler pourtant je t'assure que çà l'est, je parle trop**_ dit avec émotion Kara.

_**-Non Kara continue s'il te plait.**_

_**-Quand je t'ai enfin révélé tout de moi, je me suis sentie à la fois libre mais en même temps piégée**_

_**-Piégée **_s'étonna Lena

_**-Oui parce que j'ai compris que toutes ces excuses que je m'étais inventés pour ne pas te dire que j'étais Supergirl était un moyen de repousser au plus tard cette fatal échéance je ne sois plus "ta Kara". On ne peut pas tomber amoureuse d'une superhéroïne, c'est un fantasme, une construction**_ expliqua la kryptonienne d'une voix tremblante.

_**-Pendant ces mois de conflit et de colère entre nous, j'ai su que je perdais quelque chose d'unique et de précieux : être aimé pour ce que je suis et pas ce que je suis supposé être. Mais surtout pendant ces longues semaines, je ne pouvais plus ignorer mes sentiments, Moi Kara Denvers étais follement amoureuse de toi Lena Luthor**_

Emue, elle répondit simplement

_**-Moi Lena Luthor, je suis également éperdument amoureuse de toi Kara Denver.**_

_**-Tu sais Kara, avec du recul j'ai parfois été excessive et stupide dans mes réactions, je m'en rends compte maintenant. Cela me faisait si mal de t'aimer, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur ne pouvait contenir tout cet amour et qu'il était plus simple pour moi de le rejeter, de me noyer dans cette colère qui je reconnaissais si bien tant elle était l'adn de ma famille. C'était un moyen de fuir, de me couper de mes émotions. **_

_**-Je me haïssais, de me sentir si sensible et puis j'ai lâcher prise et accepter cette chance que tu sois dans ma vie Kara, non pas sans difficulté et c'est pour cela que je me fais accompagner par un thérapeute pour travailler sur cette colère : un des fardeaux des Luthors ! Parce que je suis sure d'une chose, je veux qu'entre nous deux cela dure et perdure. Je ne supporterais plus que mon cœur se referme de nouveau. Ce sera un long chemin, mais j'y suis prête et je ne suis plus seule désormais affronter mes démons**_ termina Lena en souriant.

Un fond musical égaya le repas qui fut simple et agréable. Kara dévora le mac'n cheese tout en se plaignant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de cheddar à son gout.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le diner terminé, Lena s'occupa d'entretenir le feu de cheminée qui trônait dans le salon tandis que Kara se déchaussa pour se glisser dans des chaussons moelleux, elle détacha ses cheveux et prépara deux couvertures pour le canapé.

En se retournant Lena demanda :

_**-Je nous prépare deux coupes ?**_

-_**Avec plaisir chérie même s'il m'en faut plus pour profiter de moi**_ répondit Kara

_**-Loin de moi, ses pensées**_ argua Lena en haussant les yeux.

Elle installa les deux coupes sur la table basse et rejoignit l'invitation de Kara dans le sofa. Elle était installée sur un des larges accoudoirs et accueillit sa bien-aimée en la couvrant d'une couverture.

_**-Une autre couverture chérie ? **_proposa Kara

_**-Non c'est parfait !**_

Lena était donc agréablement lovée contre Kara, blottit entre ses bras et sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Elle était hypnotisée par les battements de cœur de la Kryptonnienne qui quant à elle jouait avec ces cheveux ou massant délicatement son cuir chevelu. Elle comprit rapidement son erreur, en sentant plus fortement le le poids de Lena, signe sans équivoque qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir. Et clairement ce soir pour Kara, ce n'était pas du tout le programme qu'elle avait en tête. Elle stoppa net ces caresses et toussa fortement ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Lena.

_**-Chérie, et si on faisait un jeu ?**_

_**-Un jeu !**_ S'étonna d'abord Lena puis compris l'intention de Kara sur la saveur particulière du jeu en question.

-_**Et de quel type ?**_ rétorqua Lena

_**-Connais tu le strip échec ?**_

Mlle Luthor haussa le sourcil droit, définitivement surprise par les idées parfois farfelues mais toujours délicieuses de Kara.

_**-Non du tout explique moi, je suis TRES intrigué !**_ en prononçant le mot très de manière appuyée.

_**-C'est simple, chérie. C'est une variante du strip poker sauf que cet échec dans le vestibule remplacera le jeu de cartes.**_

_**-Et les règles ? **_demanda Lena

_**-Rien de bien compliqué, à chaque fois que les figures sont prises par l'une ou par l'autre, la perdante enlève un vêtement.**_

_**-J'aime déjà beaucoup cette idée Kara, sachant que tu n'as aucune chance**_ sourit diaboliquement Lena

-_**Qui sait, qui sait...**_sifflota Kara

-_**Et pour les autres pièces du jeu, pas de gage, nada ?**_

_**-Oui, nada **_répondit la kryptionnenne.

Lena alla chercher le jeu d'échec en bois massif pour le poser sur la table basse. Elle prit l'un des côtés du canapé tandis que Kara pris l'autre. La partie commença et sans grande surprise, Lena pris rapidement le dessus.

_**-J'ai pris ta tour chérie !**_

_**-Bien joué,**_ Kara se leva et enleva avec malice sa ceinture.

_**-Tricheuse**_ sourit Lena

_**-Du tout, du tout à mon tour de jouer.**_

_**-Le fou est à moi Kara !**_

Cette dernière se tourna vers la cheminée, dos à Lena et enleva avec une lenteur savamment choisi son pantalon pour dévoiler son bas de sous vêtement rose en dentelle à sa compagne.

_**-Magnifique vue mon amour**_ répondît Lena tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure d'impatience.

-_**Continuons la partie ma chère **_dit-elle d'une voix séductrice tout en croisant et recroisant ses jambes face à Lena.

_**-Quelle malchance**_ ironisa Lena_**, j'ai ton cavalier !**_

Kara se leva et déboutonna son chemisier calmement tout en fixant Lena qui comme elle le constatait se contenait de la dévorer sur place. Elle pouvait même voir ces pupilles se dilater de désir. Quand elle eut terminé avec son dernier bouton de chemise et que ce vêtement fut au sol. Elle se laissa admirer par Lena ravie de l'effet provoquée.

_**-Tu es splendide, ma chérie. J'adore ton ensemble !**_

Kara remercia Lena en s'approchant et l'embrassa pour signifier sa fa faim. Alors elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour disparaitre des yeux de Lena et se retrouver soudainement en haut de l'escalier.

_**-Finissons cette partie en haut mon amour !**_

_**-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre**_ ! cria Lena en courant vers les marches de l'escalier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

A l'intérieur de la chambre, Kara attendait Lena dans le fauteuil face au lit. Elle entra et s'approcha presque fébrilement.

_**-A mon tour de te regarder te déshabiller mon amour**_ ordonna Kara

Léna obéissante enleva d'abord son pull d'hiver, puis son sous-pull pour dévoiler un soutien-gorge bleu nuit, reprenant progressivement de l'assurance elle fixa intensément Kara et enleva son pantalon pour dévoiler sa lingerie. Alors Lena rejoignit dans le large fauteuil pompadour crème sa bien-aimée. A genoux entre ses jambes elle s'attaqua d'abord à son cou puis ensuite avec des baisers de plus en plus longs et profonds à sa bouche qu'elle devinait impatiente. Leurs langues parfaitement synchronisées, Lena s'autorisa à laisser sa main naviguer sur le sein droit de Kara, au-dessus puis rapidement en dessous de son soutien-gorge, jusqu'à l'enlever pour avoir un total et libre accès. Elle s'attarda longuement sur la poitrine en jouant simultanément avec les deux tétons absolument divins de Mlle Denvers, les pinçant légèrement puis plus fermement jusqu'à entendre Kara gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle reprit de plus belle pour une destination qu'elle devinait plus humide, à chaque mouvement de bas en haut qu'elle dessinait sur sa culotte, lui confirmait l'excitation palpable sous ses doigts. Elle avait bien eu quelques aventures avec des femmes mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti cette ivresse à chaque fois que Kara lui prouvait à quel point elle la désirait et c'était devenu pour Lena une drogue légale exquise.

Brusquement la kryptonienne décida de reprendre le contrôle, elle se leva et Lena accrochée à sa bien-aimée ne se laissa pas surprendre en continuant en mordillant la base de son cou. Kara la déposa sur le lit. Cette dernière s'ajusta pour trouver la meilleure position. Kara regarda Lena intensément et ajouta :

_**-Je te veux.**_

Telle une chatte, elle se mit sur le rebord du lit et commença l'approche de sa proie. D'abord elle s'attarda sur son ventre, l'embrassant et le léchant longuement, puis sa langue remonta jusqu'à un soutien-gorge qui lui faisait obstacle. Elle fit comprendre à Lena qu'il était temps qu'elle l'enlève et cette dernière s'exécuta. Sa poitrine blanche et voluptueuse exposée, Kara s'y plongea longuement, sa bouche occupée à torturer de plaisir le sein gauche de Lena tandis que son autre main malaxait son sein droit parfois lentement ou parfois d'une manière plus animale. Elle décida de prendre un délicieux moment sur le téton gauche, sa langue dessinant des arabesques sur ce bout de chair qui durcissait. Kara ressentit l'urgence de toucher Lena, alors sa main voyagea dans des eaux voluptueuses.

_**-Encore..**_. gémissait Lena

-_**Dis-moi ce que tu veux mon amour ?**_

_**-Ta bouche **_répondit haletante Lena

_**-Bientôt, bientôt... **_promis Kara

Elle enleva la culotte de Lena pour embrasser sa toison et s'enivré de la moiteur de son sexe. Sa main le quittant momentanément pour lui faire gouter ses doigts mouillés.

Elle ne s'en laissa pas compter en suçant un à un les phalanges de Kara. C'était diaboliquement érotique et la sensation dans le corps de Kara était incroyable, elle sentait son propre sexe réclamer avec de plus en plus d'insistance Lena.

Mlle Luthor profita de cet errement pour basculer sa bien-aimée sous elle et lui enlever le dernier bout de vêtement qu'il lui restait. Elle ajusta son sexe contre celui de Kara pour débuter des va et vient. Kara murmurait fort, tandis que Lena contrôlait au maximum sa respiration afin d'éviter un orgasme trop rapide. Elle s'imaginait comme la chef d'orchestre d'une partition exquise. Le rythme s'intensifia et leurs deux clitoris gonflées et tendues étaient à la frontière de la jouissance.

Kara rassembla ces forces et ses mots pour demander à Lena :

_**-Sur ma bouche chérie, danse sur moi !**_ demanda dans un souffle entre coupé Kara

Lena s'exécuta avec bonheur tandis que Kara ajustait ces fesses pour plonger sa langue dans le sexe ouvert et tropical de sa bien-aimée

_**-Oui comme ça !**_ guida Lena

Kara adorait voir Lena danser sur sa bouche, elle adorait la voir s'irradier de plaisir. Elle adorait observer la beauté de son corps qui allait et venait tandis qu'elles se caressaient les seins.

_**\- Encore, encore... **_répéta-t-elle de plus en plus fort.

Kara désormais concentrer à la faire jouir dévorait et léchait son sexe avec gourmandise, elle s'attarda sur le clitoris gonflé pour le sucer d'abord doucement puis ensuite avec plus de vigueur.

_**-C'est trop bon mon amour ! r**_épondit Lena brulante.

_**-Je vais jouir !**_

Kara sentait effectivement sous ces assauts le sexe de Lena au bord de la jouissance. Alors elle alterna sa langue profondément dans son vagin, les mains pressant ces fesses pour y avoir un accès le plus profond, à des coups de langues précis plusieurs fois de suite. Elle sentait le corps de Lena se tendre de plus en plus.

_**-J'y suis presque...**_dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Le dernier va et vient fut fatal pour celle qui explosa dans la bouche de Kara tel le bouquet final d'un feu d'artifice.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_**-A moi !**_ Chuchota Lena

Elle dévora la bouche de Kara encore humide de son propre sexe et la sensation était incroyable. Reprenant progressivement sa respiration, elle emprunta les courbes de sa poitrine et s'occupa des deux jolis petits fermes de la kryptonnienne.

Kara frustré supplia Lena :

_**-J'ai besoin de toi chérie !**_

_**-J'arrive...**_répondit-elle d'une voix calme.

Elle glissa sa main sur le sexe débordant de cipryne et y mis un premier doigt, Lena désormais en elle commençait à la pénétrer.

**-Encore ! **réclama Kara

Elle rajouta donc un deuxième et troisième doigt dans l'orifice oh combien ouvert de sa petite amie. Kara fiévreusement l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements.

_**-Continue, chérie... **_demanda t'elle essoufflée. _**Je viens...**_

Lena sentait Kara au bord de l'orgasme, elle accéléra ses va et vient toujours plus profondément en son cœur, de plus en plus vite. Kara se cambrait, s'agrippant aux draps toute offerte. Elle en profita alors, avec sa langue pour chercher le clitoris de Kara qui ne fut pas long à trouver. Il était gorgé de sang, érectile et Lena se synchronisa pour le sucer et la prendre.

_**-Oui, oui, oui... !**_ Hurla Kara

Et dans un chant qui dura quelques secondes, elle cria si fort le nom de Lena que cette dernière eut la sensation d'être emporté avec elle.

Le parfum de leurs sexes flottait dans la chambre. Elles restèrent allongées un moment, la tête de Lena lové sur le ventre de Kara.

_**-Embrasse-moi**_, demanda la kryptonnienne.

Lena se redressa pour déposer un baiser doux sur ces lèvres. C'était un baiser rempli d'adoration. Kara, quant à elle se repositionna sur un des oreillers posés contre la tête de lit et tendit la main pour que Lena la rejoigne. Elle embrassa le creux de sa main puis elle la guida jusqu'à son sexe. Lena compris en souriant qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec elle eut un miaulement de plaisir. Ses yeux fixaient une Kara si fragile et elle sentit monté en elle des larmes de joie. Elle se mit à genoux et Mlle Denvers fit de même tout en accompagnant la main de Lena jusqu'à sa bouche. Ce fut alors le tour de Lena de guider la main de sa compagne vers son sexe mouillé.

Les deux femmes face à face, se dévoraient des yeux et leurs désirs ruisselaient entre leurs mains. Chacune caressant avec dévotion la parure de l'autre. A l'écoute, elle ralentissait parfois le mouvement, pour ensuite augmenter la cadence. Présente à son propre plaisir et à celui de l'autre. Kara alla chercher un baiser appuyé et ajouta :

_**-Ensemble**_

_**-Ensemble **_acquiesça Lena.

Et là, ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta pour être le spectateur privilégié de leurs odes, tandis qu'elles se répondaient d'une manière extatique.

Désormais enlacées, Kara murmura à l'oreille le plus simplement du monde :

_**-Je t'aime**_

Et cette dernière lui répondit tout simplement aussi :

_**-Je t'aime**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Elles s'étaient endormies d'une traite après s'être aimé plusieurs fois. Au point même qu'elles en avaient oubliés de fermer les rideaux. La nuit désormais bordait les deux femmes. La lune presque pleine irradiait d'une lumière légère la chambre. Helori avait raison, l'absence de nuage dans le ciel étoilé indiquait un froid sec pour le lendemain. Mais tel n'était pas le sujet des rêves du couple.

Naturellement, Kara avait adopté sa position préférentielle c'est à dire le côté gauche du lit, sur le ventre, sa tête collée à l'épaule de Lena tandis que son bras protecteur marquait son territoire. Mlle Luthor quant à elle, dormait sur le dos, sa toison brune exposée aux regards des Dieux ou Déesses sans doute jalouse de sa beauté offerte à Kara.

Le levé du jour, réveilla Kara et en regardant son portable, et le reposa immédiatement.

_**-6h c'est trop tôt !**_ grogna t'elle en cherchant une position pour se rendormir.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que Lena se réveille. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil pour récupérer, c'était une chance dans son travail qui lui donnait souvent une longueur d'avance. Elle bascula délicatement pour observer son rituel du matin préféré depuis plus de 6 mois, c'est à dire admirer Supergirl nue et vulnérable à côté d'elle. Lena commença à caresser le dos de Kara puis insista sur ses jolies fesses rondes. Kara murmura sans aucun doute consentante car elle ouvrit sensiblement ses jambes à un passage. Lena sourit à la disponibilité et réponse du corps de Kara. Elle continua son ouvrage et la kryptonnienne ne se fit pas prier pour lui montrer la voie. Lena pris possession de cet espace vide entre les jambes pour malaxer pendant un temps son fessier, puis sa langue pris le relais ce qui provoqua chez Kara une légère cambrure que Lena y vu comme un délicieux piège. Elle choisit provisoirement de refuser cette invitation et préféra se concentrer sur sa langue qui remontait des bas en haut sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elle mordillât, suçait encore et encore feses après fesse. Kara désormais réveillé murmurait de plaisir. Tandis que son cul commençait à marquer et rougir Lena pouvait sentir l'excitation de sa bien-aimée et de la sienne.

_**-Chérie, à genoux contre moi là maintenant ! **_Demanda t'elle

Kara s'exécuta ravie.

Mlle Denvers sentait avec plaisir le sexe mouillé de Lena se frotter de bas en haut sur ses fesses. Elle se retourna pour aller chercher un baiser que Lena lui donna férocement. Elle encerclait Kara avec force pour la sentir encore plus en elle. Puis ses mains prirent la destination de sa poitrine et de ses tétons pour y jouer.

-_**Chérie...**_supplia Kara_**. J'ai envie de te toucher !**_

_**-Non ce matin tu es tout à moi !**_ répondit-elle en dévorant son cou.

Le plaisir de Kara se confondait à une légère frustration, elle mouillait de plus en plus et la réciproque était aussi vrai. Lena poursuivit son attention en pinçant les tétons de la kryptonnienne désormais hyper sensible. Kara miaulait de plus en plus fort. Alors sa main descendit sur le sexe trempé de sa compagne.

_**-Mlle Denvers serait-elle un brin excité ?**_ demanda Lena en titillant sa toison.

_**-Vixen !**_ Répondit-elle

_**-Je te sens si prête à jouir...**_

_**-Oui si prête !**_ Sonnait presque comme un désespoir.

Alors Lena la délivra, en s'attaquant rapidement sur son clitoris avec doigté, sa main dessinant des cercles rapides tandis que le corps de Kara se raidit prête à exploser.

_**-J'y suis presque chérie !**_

_**-Jouie mon amour...**_ lui susurra Lena à l'oreille

Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci eut un orgasme violent qui résonna dans tout le chalet. Reprenant son souffle Kara se retourna pour fixer sa bien-aimée, elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre la pareil lorsque Lena lui saisit les poignets et d'une voix ferme lui demanda :

_**-Ne me touche pas chérie, je veux que tu me regarde me masturber pour toi.**_

Cette volonté implacable eut raison de Kara, elle observait devant elle le plus tableau qu'elle ne pût imaginer encore quelques mois en arrière. Lena s'offrait à elle et d'une puissance érotique dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé la force, elle regardait intensément Lena se caressant les seins et sa chatte pour elle. Le cerveau de Kara était en plein effervescence, c'était tellement puissant sexuellement que des décharges de plaisirs lui traversait le corps. Lena alterna un et deux doigts en elle, son bassin accompagnant ses va et vient. Elle gémissait, répétait encore et encore le prénom de Kara. De plus en plus proche de l'orgasme, elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

_**-Tu es magnifique, magnifique...**_répéta Kara plusieurs fois.

Lena fixa les yeux de Kara et c'est comme si leurs âmes se répondaient. La kryptonnienne regardait ce sexe offert qu'elle ne pouvait rejoindre et ce mélange d'excitation et d'interdit était à tel point intense que son clitoris lui faisait payer ce doux supplice.

**-Kara regarde-moi...**poursuivit Lena en se masturbant de plus en plus vite.

_**-Je me donne à toi mon amour !**_

Son orgasme la saisit avec violence, elle cria le nom de Kara tandis que des spasmes lui traversait le corps.

Elle s'allongea, à côté de Kara et telle une sainte en complète béatitude son visage irradiait de sérénité, plénitude et amour.

_**-Waouh ! Chérie, c'était incroyable. Tu es tellement belle, tellement belle, c'était vraiment incroyable ! Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour personne ! **_

_**-Je suis de nouveau si excitée qu'à la moindre caresse je pars vers...**_

Elle ne laissa pas finir Kara et rajouta :

_**-C'est donc ton défi mon amour, je ne veux pas que tu te caresses tant que je ne te l'aurais pas demandé ou que je le fasse par moi-même.**_

Kara fit la moue et tenta un stratagème que sa compagne avait déjà anticipé. Elle dit d'une voix innocente :

_**-Ok, ok... bon je vais aller prendre une douche pendant que tu prépares le petit déjeuner.**_

_**-Hors de question Kara, j'ai décidé de t'avoir à l'œil.**_

_**-Tu peux aussi m'y rejoindre**_ sourit diaboliquement Mlle Denvers

_**-Bien essayé mais c'est toujours non !**_

-_**Lena c'est trop dur... **_bouda Kara

Alors elle susurra à l'oreille de sa bien-aimée.

-_**J'ai mon sexe qui te réclame Mlle Luthor, il te désire et te veux, si je glissais une de tes mains en moi tu constaterais cette marée dont tu es la destinataire sublime.**_

_**-Toujours pas**_ résista Lena

Elle grogna mais une solution lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit.

_**-Ok si c'est comme ça...**_

Kara se leva soudainement du lit, ouvrit la baie vitrée et fière d'elle marcha majestueusement jusqu'au balcon. Bravant le froid sec et glacial sur ses seins gonflés de désir. Bravant le picotement sur son sexe mouillé. Elle cria victorieuse comme si elle défiait un quelconque rival dans la fôret.

_**-Je suis complètement folle amoureuse de Mlle Lena Luthor, qu'ici me soit témoins ces sapins verdoyants, ces oiseaux chantants et tous les esprits de la nature qui peuple ce lieu.**_

Elle resta deux bonnes minutes l'extérieur, sur le bord du balcon jusqu'à obtenir le résultat escompté à savoir le froid qui calma ces ardeurs, alors elle se précipita à l'intérieure de la chambre, ferma la baie vitrée et pris de quoi se rhabiller pour enfin faire face triomphalement devant une Lena abasourdie et stupéfaite. Cette dernière ne put que dire

_**-Kara tu m'a mise échec et mat**_

_**-Peut-être bien ! **_souri largement la kryptonnienne.__

_**-On descend j'ai une faim de louve !**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Entre deux bouchées de pancakes et trois morceaux de pain perdu au sirop d'érable, le téléphone de Kara vibra. Elle lut avec attention le message.

_**-Tout va bien ?**_ Demanda Lena inquiète tout en sirotant son thé.

_**-Oui c'est Eliza, qui me demande comment se passe notre week-end et elle aimerait nous inviter prochainement à passer quelques jours au Kansas avec Alex et Kelly. Qu'en penses-tu ?**_

_**-Avec grand plaisir, on regarde nos disponibilités en rentrant.**_

_**-Ok je lui réponds çà !**_

Assisse l'une à côté de l'autre de l'ilot central de la cuisine, les deux femmes discutèrent du planning de la journée. Kara insistant lourdement pour tester le bain à remous. Lena lui répondit en souriant :

**-Avant, j'aimerai faire une ballade, j'ai un chemin que je souhaiterai te faire découvrir. C'est une promenade que j'affectionne de faire quand je suis ici, et j'aimerai la partager avec toi. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr ? Tout en la fixant longuement.**

_**-Je ne peux rien refuser à ces yeux-là...**_répondît timidement Kara

Elle lui expliqua ce rituel depuis la mort de son père. Helori l'avait même baptisé la promenade de Rachel, il entretenait avec révérence ce chemin en la mémoire des deux amants. C'était donc pour elle un passage obligé durant chaque séjour.

Kara pris sa douche en premier et opta pour cette sortie d'un collant sous son pantalon, une doudoune épaisse grise, des chaussures de marche avec un bonnet noir et une écharpe assortie. Lena quant à elle choisit l'option d'un legging sous son jogging, un pull en laine avec des gants et une écharpe rouge. Elle ajusta ses lunettes de soleil et conseilla à Lena d'en prendre une paire au regard de la luminosité du lieu.

Sous un beau soleil d'hiver, main dans la main, elles débutèrent le parcours. Lena, lui racontant quelques anecdotes sur son enfance, son travail. Elle mentionna deux fois la remplaçante de Hope en soulignant ses qualités de collaboratrice. Ce qui eut pour Kara l'effet d'un drôle de sentiment qui selon ce qu'elle avait pu observer des humains ressemblait à une pointe de jalousie. Elle en fut surprise et légèrement déstabilisé.

Kara, elle mentionna les difficultés d'un reportage sur le portrait d'un magnat d'une société pharmaceutique peu enclin à communiquer.

Autour d'elle, la nature était calme et apaisante, de rares pommes de pins tapissaient le sol. La nature était encore endormie à cette période. Elles goutaient avec bonheur à la fraicheur de l'air qui était vivifiante en s'accordant sur la beauté de l'environnement.

En haut d'une montée prononcée Lena montra une large pierre plate qui faisait surement office de banc, tant elle permettait d'avoir une vue dégagée sur la forêt et le chalet.

_**-C'est devenu mon moment préféré de cette promenade depuis qu'Helori m'y accompagna, il y deca quelques années**_ expliqua Lena.

_**-Il me raconta que mon père des années auparavant avait eu besoin de son aide quand un matin Rachel se blessa à la cheville. Elle était incapable de marcher et pour la soulager mon père construisit ce banc de fortune. C'est ainsi qu'Helori fit la connaissance pour la première fois de ma mère et que leur pacte secret est né.**_

_**-C'est très romantique **_ajouta Kara

_**-Encore plus avec toi...**_ lui répondit Lena en lui dérobant un baiser.

Elles s'assirent sur la pierre, enlacées contemplant et savourant ce sentiment de plénitude face à ce magnifique paysage.

Là-haut le soleil était au zénith, métaphore oh combien facile de leur amour.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Leur promenade terminée, Lena ouvrit la porte extérieure donnant sur l'atelier-bureau. Elle se déchaussa en cherchant dans plusieurs tiroirs quelque chose qu'elle ne semblait pas trouver.

_**-Chérie, je peux t'aider si tu veux ? J'ai quelques pouvoirs tu sais ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.**_

_**-Suis-je bête...tu as raison ! Je cherche le mode d'emploi du bain à remous, Helori m'a dit qu'il l'avait déposé dans l'atelier, mais j'ai oublié de lui demander où précisément...**_

_**-Je ne suis pas sûre que mes pouvoirs seront utiles, je vais le faire l'ancienne plaisanta t'elle**_

_**-Merci Kara**_

_**-Tu ne l'as jamais utilisé ?**_ questionna Supergirl

_**-Oui, je l'ai fait installer récemment**_ répondît-elle embarrassé

Kara brisa la distance de leurs deux corps pour susurrer à l'oreille de Lena.

_**-Et quand demanda-t-elle ?**_ d'un ton presque accusateur.

-_**Il y a quelques mois... **_répondit Lena d'un ton neutre essayant de masquer sa gêne.

-_**Quelques mois...**_ répéta-t'elle amusé.

Lena essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte mais Kara ne lui permit pas en savourant la maladresse de sa compagne.

-_**Aide moi plutôt à le chercher plutôt que de me taquiner**_ rétorqua Lena.

La kryptonienne la libéra avec tendresse. En cherchant ce document, Lena tomba sur un tiroir qui se déroba sous ses mains. En essayant de le remettre en place, elle découvrit un bouton au fond de l'armoire. Elle appuya et au milieu de la pièce une trappe se révéla et s'ouvrit.

_**-Qu'est-ce que c'est mon amour ?**_

_**-Je ne sais pas, c'est une découverte que j'espère bonne**_ dit Lena inquiète.

-_**Il y a des escaliers qui descendent, je peux aller y jeter un œil si tu veux ?**_ proposa Kara

-_Oui, je veux bien !_

Kara descendit les marches et se retrouva dans un espace exiguë, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour déterminer l'hostilité ou non de l'environnement.

_**-Chérie, il y a une pièce cachée dessous. J'imagine que la porte s'ouvre grâce à des empreintes car il y a une sorte d'écran à la place de la serrure. En tout cas c'est sans danger, tu peux me rejoindre.**_

_**-Ok j'arrive.**_

Lena utilisa son téléphone pour s'éclairer et devant la porte, elle posa sa main sur l'écran. Un bruit métallique confirmant l'ouverture de la porte et une lumière blanche illumina la pièce. Elles entrèrent et furent accueilli par une voix d'homme d'outre-tombe.

_**-Bienvenue Lena Luthor, je suis Tron, le programme artificiel conçu par votre père.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 15**

Le spectacle qui se dévoilait sous les yeux des deux femmes était chaotique, de part et d'autre de la pièce tout avait été détruit. Des bris de verres, des classeurs, des morceaux de papiers brulés tapissaient le sol. Plusieurs disques durs avaient été saccagés. Les bureaux, étagères jonchées par terres comme balayé par une tornade. Une odeur que l'on devinait de javel persistait dans l'air qui avait eu sans doute pour objectif, d'effacer d'autres preuves. Kara en inspectant les lieux découvrit des poubelles contenant des cendres de papiers.

_**-Que s'est-il passé ?**_ Demanda Lena interloqué

_**-Pouvez-vous être plus précise ?**_ lui répondit la voix

_**-Qui a fait ça ! **_Cria t'elle

_**-Lilian Luthor a découvert cette cachette i ans. Votre père l'avait conçu spécialement pour vous sachant que vous la découvrirez un jour ou l'autre alors il avait gardé tous les souvenirs les plus précieux vous concernant, vous et votre mère. Il avait réuni des photos, vidéos, journaux...**_

Emue en parcourant la pièce Lena ne put retenir les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux, inconsolable elle chercha dans les bras de Kara du réconfort.

_**-Quelle garce !**_ Dit-elle la voix tremblante

_**-Attends chérie. **_réfléchit Kara

_**-Je suis sûre que ton père avait dû anticiper cette possibilité que Lilian découvre cet endroit et je suis persuadé s'il était aussi intelligent que toi qu'il a dû laisser quelque chose, demande à Tron.**_

_-__**Tu n'as rien à perdre**_ dit-elle tendrement.

-_**Tron, mon père m'a-t-il laissé quelque chose ?**_

_**-Oui **_répondit-il de manière lapidaire et poursuivit.

_**-Quel est le début de votre comptine préféré ?**_

Lena regarda Kara d'un large sourire, quelques larmes roulant sur le coin de ses lèvres. Elle prit un moment pour retrouver ses esprits et récita :

**Oiseau de nuit sur ta branche**

**Vol, vol rejoins la lune blanche**

**Tu y trouveras la chaleur**

**De tout l'amour de mon cœur**

A ces mots, apparut dans le mur un nouvel écran ou il y était écrit : Lena Luthor Weiss. Elle y posa sa main et une cavité se dévoila. A l'intérieur, il y avait 3 carnets et une clé usb.

_**-Mon programme se termine, Adieu...**_prononça Tron dans un grognement métallique.

Emue et fébrile Lena s'accapara de la clé et des journaux, elle les serra fort contre elle et se dirigea dans les bras de Kara, c'est ainsi qu'elle put enfin se laisser complètement aller, en pleurant sur son épaule.

Kara fit au mieux pour la réconforter, elle aussi encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Elles prirent la direction du salon et Lena chercha en vain, nerveusement, un ordinateur ou une télé pouvant lire la clé. Kara eut alors une idée.

_**-Chérie, je peux voler jusqu'à ton appartement et prendre ton imac **_proposa Supergirl

_**-Oui mon amour, je n'osai te le demander.**_

_**-J'y vais !**_

Pendant l'absence de Kara, Lena se repassait le film des événements. Imaginant sa mère et son père recueillant des objets à son attention. Leur secret qu'ils durent protéger. Imaginant la trahison qu'avait dû ressentir Lilian, sa colère et sa vengeance qui se sont exprimés pendant des années contre elle. C'était pour Lena un ascenseur émotionnel éprouvant qu'elle vivait entre tristesse, confusion, colère, joie, soulagement... de posséder enfin quelques éléments concrets de ses parents et surtout de connaitre le nom de sa mère: Racheil Weiss. Ce fut sans doute trop pour le cerveau de Lena, car une grande lassitude parcourut tout son corps et elle ne put résister quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'elle s'écroula sur le sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

A son réveil, Kara était de retour. Le soleil était presque couché sur la forêt, les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée et elle vit sur la table basse son ordinateur portable posé.

_**-Merci mon amour, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?**_

-_**Le temps qu'il te fallait pour récupérer**_

_**-Je suis désolée,**_ balbutia-t-elle

Kara se rapprocha et caressa tendrement son visage.

_**-Ne le soit pas, ma chérie**_ puis elle l'embrassa.

Lena démarra son Imac puis inséra la clé usb, il n'y avait qu'un fichier dessus.

-_**C'est une vidéo !**_ s'exclama Lena

_**-Est-ce que tu souhaites la regarder seule**_ demanda Mlle Denvers

_**-Non Kara, reste mon amour ! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés.**_

Elle acquiesça en silence et Lena lança la vidéo. On y voyait Lionel Luthor à l'écran dans la pièce secrète vérifiant le matériel et si l'enregistrement fonctionnait puis une fois rassurée il se mit face caméra, rassembla ses pensées pendant un moment et commença à parler.

_**-Lena, ma chère fille...**_ la voix cassée il s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes puis reprit

_**Si tu regardes cette vidéo, c'est que Lilian aura presque réussit à faire disparaitre toute mon histoire avec ta mère. Je ne sais pas - si je parviendrai à garder cette pièce inviolée avant que tu la découvre mais tu connais Lilian, elle peut être incroyablement déterminée quand elle le veut. **_

**-Mais moi aussi** _**!**_ avec une voix nettement plus forte. _**J**_

_**-Je peux être déterminé et ce message je suis sure qu'elle ne le retrouvera jamais !**_ en esquissant un sourire

Mais très vite un voile de regret se lut dans ses yeux et tristement il ajouta

_**-Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas eu le courage de quitter Lilian, je suis tombé follement amoureux de ta mère et j'ai cru pouvoir garder à l'abri notre relation, j'ai cru être suffisamment intelligent pour mener cette double vie sans conséquences. Malheureusement j'en ai payer le prix quand j'ai perdu ta mère, l'amour de ma vie dans un accident et quand plus tard Llilian découvrit l'existence de Rachel.**_

Emu il rajouta :

_**-J'espère que tu me pardonneras ma lâcheté, mes mensonges... Je t'aime fort Lena et ces carnets que je déposerai avec le film sont les journaux de ta mère. Je pense que tu y trouveras une bonne partie des réponses que tu te poses. Et surtout n'oublie pas ton nom est : Lena Luthor Weiss et ta mère t'aimait de tout son cœur tout comme m**_oi.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, le regard vague et stoppa la vidéo.

Lena blottit contre elle, Kara prit la parole

_**-ça va mon cœur ?**_

_**-Oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci d'être à mes côtés, je t'aime tellement Kara**_

_**-Moi aussi **_répondit Kara

Elle regarda intensément la kryptonienne et dit :

_**-Plus de secrets ?**_

_**-Plus de secrets **_répondit Kara

_**-Promis ?**_

_**-Promis juré, mon amour !**_

Puis elle se laissa de nouveau aller dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15**

_**-Je vais préparer le diner, chérie ! Ainsi si tu veux lire tes journaux, ça te laissera le temps de les commencer ?**_

_**-C'est adorable Kara, mais j'ai envie d'être pleinement avec toi ce soir, je vais juste passer un coup de fil et je viens t'aider.**_

Le simple fait de cuisiner fit à bien fou à Mlle Luthor Weiss, elle n'était pas encore prête à lire les carnets, pas tout de suite, pas trop vite. Pendant ce temps le curry de légumes mijotait et les épices parfumaient délicieusement le salon. Lena se resservit un autre verre et demanda à Kara

_**-Et si tu me chantais une chanson, tu sais que j'adore t'écouter chanter et en plus je crois que cela me ferait un bien fou après cette journée forte en émotions.**_

_**-J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas trop le choix...**_ taquina Kara

_**-Oui je crois bien ! **_sourit Lena détendue

_**-Après manger si cela ne t'ennui pas car je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me concentrer le ventre vide.**_

**-**_**Accordée, mon amour...**_

Lena se souvint de la première fois qu'elle entendit Kara chanter, c'était quelques semaines après la mort de son frère et elle était dans un état pitoyable. Elle faisait comme si tout allait bien, faisait semblant au travail, faisait semblant d'être heureuse de partager un verre avec ses soi-disant amis, et le pire faisait semblant avec Kara. Elle ne tenue pas très longtemps à ce rythme, elle avait pris une décision de partir, de voyager pour reprendre des forces quand Kara l'appela ce matin-là pour l'inviter. En effet, c'était la veille de l'anniversaire d'Alex et elle avait réservé pour le lendemain soir avec Kelly plusieurs tables dans leur bar préféré afin de marquer l'occasion. Poliment, elle écouta pourtant le cœur brisé Kara, lui répondit qu'elle serait là mais qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas rester longtemps et se joignit au cadeau. Feignant une excitation, alors que c'était une immense tristesse à l'intérieure.

Elle fit tant bien que mal illusion pendant la soirée, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand le groupe de musiciens interpella Kara pour qu'elle les rejoigne sur scène. Surprise, elle regarda avec fascination Kara embrassé la scène, elle dégageait un charisme et une beauté époustouflante sur les planches, c'est comme si une aura se dégageait de son corps pour tout faire briller tout autour d' présence magnétique attirait tous les regards. Elle testa le micro et fixa Alex avec un large sourire pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, repris tous en chœur par le public dans le bar. L'ambiance y était bon enfant et détendue. Soudain, la lumière s'éteignit et Kelly s'avança avec le gâteau et ces bougies allumées. Alex embrassa amoureusement Kelly et souffla d'une traite sur les bougies pour toutes les éteindre. Alors la lumière réapparut sous une pluie d'applaudissements.

Un brin jalouse, Lena contemplait ce qui pouvait ressembler au bonheur et une colère sourde en elle monta, qu'elle eut du mal à canaliser, une colère emprunte de leurs hypocrisies.

Kara reprit la parole et regarda la table.

_**-Je vais essayer d'interpréter une chanson de Björk, donc soyez indulgent **_sourit-elle

Alors elle débuta**"All is full of love"**et Lena prit en plein cœur ce message. Lui était-ce destiné ? Une petite voix à l'intérieure lui répondait que oui. Le moment était d'une grâce et d'une telle beauté que toute sa colère s'évanouit. La voix de Kara était magique, absolument parfaite. Elle hypnotisait toute la salle. Pendant un bref moment durant cette chanson pour Lena tout n'était effectivement qu'amour.

Le titre terminé, un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonna dans tout le bar. Kara timidement repris sa place auprès de ses amis, elle enlaça Alex, Kelly, Nia.. Tous la félicitèrent chaleureusement jusqu'au tour de Lena ou l'étreinte s'éternisa imperceptiblement. Brainiac allait faire une réflexion quand il fut distrait par l'énorme part de gâteau dans son assiette que Nia lui servit.

Les nuits suivantes, dans ces rêves, Lena revécue ce moment d'extase. Parfois à l'identique, parfois avec un final ou leurs deux corps chantaient.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Kara réfléchissait à la chanson à interpréter pour Lena et se remémora ces semaines à Paris ou elle partit en mission. C'était quelques jours seulement après la grande crise. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de se poser que J'onn J'onzz la convoqua et lui annonça qu'elle devait partir avec Clark dans la ville lumière pour éviter un nouveau drame galactique.

_**-Encore !**_ Répondirent les Super à l'unisson

_**-Oui, je suis désolé mais la situation requière vos compétences et pouvoirs. En effet, des métas humains projettent de voler au Louvre une relique précolombienne. Ces mutants se font appeler les frères de Cain, on sait qu'ils ont découverts le véritable potentiel de cette artefact puisqu'elle est d'ordre extraterrestre.**_

_**-Elle permet de libérer une force démoniaque emprisonnée depuis plusieurs millénaires par mon peuple. Sur place, vous serez accueilli et aider par Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman. Elle est archéologue de formation et nous avons conclu que vous réaliserez un portrait d'elle pour le New York Times, se sera donc sur Paris votre couverture.**_

Les Super à cette idée n'étaient pas franchement emballé mais J'onn leur montra quelques images d'archives de l'entité capturée par son peuple et les dégâts causés sur d'autres planètes. Ils ne pouvaient définitivement se soustraire à cette mission.

L'aventure parisienne dura 2 semaines, ce fut certes compliqué mais ce fut aussi le laps de temps qu'il fallut à Kara pour réaliser et accepter la teneur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Lena. Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle écoutait en boucle une chanson qu'elle avait découverte sur une radio française et quand lui vint l'idée de la traduire en anglais, elle se moqua gentiment d'elle-même devant l'évidence de ce morceau.

Elle prit son courage à 2 mains, et écrivit une lettre reprenant ces paroles et l'envoya à destination de Lena avec un bouquet de fleurs. Une inspiration indéniablement romantique que seule la ville des amoureux pouvait éveiller.

D'autant plus, quand la mission terminée elle débarqua sur le balcon de Lena en la chantant en français :

Chère amie,

Je pense à vous souvent  
Je continue quand même  
D'aimer les bateaux blancs  
Que le désir entraîne  
Je manque de vous souvent  
Mais je m'en vais quand même  
Laisser voler le vent  
Qui souffle sur la peine 

Chère amie, je vous envoie ces quelques mots  
Pour vous dire qu'il ne fait pas beau  
Et que j'ai mal, seule, depuis que je vous ai perdue  
Je vous écris ces quelques fleurs  
Avec mon cœur à l'intérieur  
Je vous fais toutes mes excuses

Je rêve à vous souvent  
Je me souviens de tout  
Je me réveille à temps  
Mais je vous vois partout  
Je vous attends souvent  
J'invente un rendez-vous  
Vous n'avez plus le temps  
Plus une minute à vous

Chère amie, je vous envoie ces quelques mots  
Pour vous dire qu'il ne fait pas beau  
Et que j'ai mal, seule, depuis que je vous ai perdue  
Je vous écris ces quelques fleurs  
Avec mon cœur à l'intérieur  
Je vous fais toutes mes excuses

Paroles : Marc Lavoine

Musique : Fabrice Albouker

Version préférée : Clara Luciani

Cette nuit-là, elles parlèrent et s'embrassèrent jusqu'à l'aube.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Kara ayant choisi sa chanson à interpréter pour Lena, elle prépara le salon, quelques bougies, une lumière tamisée. Le fonds musical était un mélange de jazz et soul, elle stoppa la musique pour s'installer face à elle, assise sur l'un des rebords du canapé, elle se chauffa légèrement la voix et commença à chanter :_ "I put a spell on you"_ avec aisance et une voix parfaitement maitrisée. Lena, heureuse et émue savourait ce moment. Quand Kara eut fini, elle remit la musique et invita Lena à danser.

_**-Merci, mon cœur c'était parfait. J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.**_

_**-Moi aussi, moi aussi**_ répondit Kara

Elles dansèrent, enlacées pendant plusieurs chansons jusqu'a ce qu'un téléphone sonna et brisa le sortilège. C'était celui de Lena, elle décrocha sentant le regard réprobateur de Kara. La conversation dura peu de temps, elle s'excusa en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa bien-aimée.

_**-Qui était-ce ?**_ demanda Kara

_**-C'est Helori, j'ai essayé de l'avoir tout à l'heure au téléphone mais il était absent. Je lui demandais comment fonctionnait le bain à remous, chérie. **_

Tout de suite plus détendue Kara rajouta

_**-Et alors ?**_

_**-C'est un système à l'extérieur sur le balcon qui règle le fonctionnement. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas visible car il est caché par le canapé extérieur, mais une fois trouvé il a rajouté que c'était très simple d'utilisation.**_

_**-Que dirais tu de le tester mon amour ?**_

_**-Oui, oui, oui**_ trépigna Kara


	19. Chapter 19

C**hapitre 19**

Lena ne tarda pas à trouver le boitier avec les instructions d'Helori, le fonctionnement de l'appareil était effectivement simple grâce au pavé numérique. Elle régla la température à 28 degrés, amorça le remplissage du bain et testa le mode nuit. Elle découvrit, alors un éclairage extérieur diffusé par les led autours du bain et un jeu de lumière pour l'intérieur. Elle ria de ce côté gadget et pris parti pour un éclairage simple. Pendant ce temps-là, Kar alla chercher deux peignoirs dans la salle de bain puis les installa sur le lit. Elle se déshabilla ensuite pour mettre son maillot de bain et ouvrit la baie vitrée.

-_**Chérie, est-ce que tu peux tester si la température de l'eau te convient ?**_

Elle déposa son peignoir sur le canapé extérieur et commença prudemment à tremper un pied, puis une jambe, puis l'autre pied.

_**-C'est parfait !**_ répondit Supergirl

Lena observait avec émotion Kara debout dans le bain à remous.

_**-Qu'est-ce que tu es belle...**_dit-elle

-_**Je vais aller chercher du champagne et des glaces et j'arrive.**_

_**-Excellente idée, mon amour !**_

Kara désormais agréablement installée dans l'eau, contempla le ciel étoilé au-dessus d'elle. Une étoile filante passa et elle fit le vœu que ce moment dure toute l'éternité.

Lena posa les coupes de champagne, les pots de glaces et cuillères sur le rebord du bain et rentra dans la chambre se déshabiller. Kara au premier plan assistait ravi au spectacle. Une fois le maillot de bain enfilé Lena put rejoindre Kara avec un grand sourire.

_**-Quel excellent investissement ai-je réalisé**_ se félicita t'elle

_**-Je suis tout à fait d'accord mon amour...**_ en l'embrassant langoureusement

Alors pris place, une longue session de baisers, dont les deux femmes enivrées ne parvinrent à s'extraire, goutant le plaisir et leur passion sur leurs lèvres. Lena craqua la première.

_**-De l'air... **_reprenant son souffle _**Et à boire !**_

Lena servit le champagne et but d'une traite son verre. Elle accueillit Kara entre ses bras et face à la nuit étoilée, la lune presque pleine lui susurra des mots d'amours.


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Lena eut un sommeil agité sans rêve pendant la nuit mais fut surprise de constater que Kara était déjà éveillée. Kara lui sourit et demanda :

_**-Bien dormi, mon cœur ?**_

_**-Oui et non, c'est étrange je me sens en forme mais je me suis réveillée plusieurs fois sans pour autant me souvenir de rêves en particulier.**_

-_**Moi c'est tout le contraire !**_

_**-Ah bon ?**_

_**-Oui j'ai dormi d'une traite et j'ai fait plusieurs rêves étranges.**_

_**-Tu veux me raconter ? **_demanda Lena

_**-J'ai rêvé de ta mère... **_

_**-Ma mère !**_ répéta t'elle surprise

_**-Oui j'étais dans la forteresse de solitude et ta mère était là, elle me demandait si tu allais bien et me fit un avertissement.**_

_**-Lequel ?**_ s'inquiéta Lena

_**-Elle me demanda de prendre bien soin de toi sinon elle me châtierait !**_

_**-Rien que çà mon amour, ce n'est pas du tout exagéré !**_

_**-Oui je suis consciente que cela sonne très bizarrement mais je t'assure que sur le moment, je n'avais pas envie de rire.**_

Lena sourit et ajouta

_**-Je veux bien te croire et quoi d'autres ?**_

-Une fois que je lui répondis que je t'aimais et que ton bonheur m'importait le plus au monde, je me suis retrouvé devant un autel où devant moi tous mes amis et ma famille étaient là. Je me suis vu en robe de mariée, alors la porte de l'église s'ouvrit et j'ai senti mon cœur explosé en te voyant au bras de Jimmy, tu étais magnifique dans un costume rose pâle et je sentais des larmes de joies sur mes joues. Quand soudain Winn débarqua pour me dire qu'il avait perdu les alliances. Alors j'entendis une voix réprobatrice derrière moi et lorsque je me retournai c'était Lex qui faisait office de maitre de cérémonie, abasourdie je m'apprêtais à l'arrêter quand je fus comme transporté dans une maison typiquement kryptonnienne ou nos deux filles arrivèrent précipitamment en hurlant :

_**-Mamans, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller !**_

_**-Wahou ma chérie, quelle nuit ! Lex en pasteur il faut vraiment avoir une sacré imagination**_ ria-t-elle

_**-Par contre deux filles qui nous appellent mamans, c'est un rêve que j'aimerai pour le coup voir se réaliser.**_

_**-Moi aussi mon amour.**_

Kara continua à raconter quelques autres détails tout aussi rocambolesques de sa nuit en faisant de grands gestes pour illustrer son propos. Lena attendrit jeta un œil sur son portable et s'exclama surprise.

_**-11h ? Incroyable, je ne sais pas si cela m'est déjà arrivé de rester aussi longtemps au lit !**_

_**-C'est indubitablement l'effet Danver,**_ répondit sensuellement Kara qui entama un long baiser dans le lit et rajouta

_**-Et si tu me rejoignais sous la douche mon amour ?**_

_**-Avec plaisir, il faut **__**indubitablement**__** que j'explore cet effet**_ répondit Lena en pinçant ses lèvres de désir.


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Elles étaient en train de préparer leurs valises, quand Kara reçut un message sur son téléphone.

_**-Mince, c'est Alex qui me demande des nouvelles ?**_

_**-Pourquoi c'est plutôt gentil de sa part !**_

_**-Non, non, non pas çà, mais j'ai complètement oublié de lui prendre un cadeau. C'est un rituel chez les sœurs Danvers quand l'une part, elle doit lui ramener un souvenir.**_

_**-Je vais me faire torturer pendant des semaines**_ s'inquiéta Kara

_**-Chérie ne t'affole pas. Je vais demander à Helori, s'il connait un endroit pour répondre à ton problème. Même si nous sommes dimanche, je suis sure qu'il va nous trouver une solution.**_

_**-J'espère...**_ répondit Kara

Lena s'absenta quelques minutes et revint joyeuse

_**-C'est tout bon, il nous demande de le retrouver à 15h dans une boutique, elle est normalement fermée à cette saison mais Helori connait bien les propriétaires et il a réussi à les convaincre !**_

-_**Merci mon amour, tu me sauves**_ répondit une Kara soulagée

_**-De rien mon amour, c'est à une trentaine de kilomètres du chalet et nous ferons ensuite notre retour à National City**_

_**-Ça marche !**_

Après 20 minutes de voiture, Lena et Kara arrivèrent au lieu de rdv indiqué par Helori. Sa jeep était garée dans un parking désert et il était donc aisé pour nos deux femmes de le retrouver. Le magasin s'appelait Collins & Collins, il était situé à la bordure de la forêt et de la route principale pour rejoindre l'autoroute, il était très visible et bien situé avec beaucoup de places de stationnement donc idéal pour l'arrêt des vacanciers et leur quête de souvenirs ce qui était la parfaite illustration avec Mlle Luthor et Mlle Denver. Elles saluèrent Helori et ce dernier le fit entrer dans la boutique.

_**-Henriet, Doug nous sommes arrivés**_ dit Helori

Le couple d'une cinquantaine d'année sortit de la réserve et les accueillirent chaleureusement.

_**-Nous vous remercions d'avoir ouvert et nous vous en sommes très reconnaissant !**_

_**-Oh de rien ! Je ne peux rien refuser à ce bougre, quand nous nous sommes installés dans ce petit coin de paradis forestier Helori nous a beaucoup aidé à nous faire connaitre pour démarrer notre activité. C'est donc un grand plaisir à chaque fois que nous pouvons le dépanner! **_Expliqua Doug

_**-Puis-je vous proposer un chocolat maison avec sa crème fouettée et son miel**_ demanda Henriet

_**-Parfait **_répondit Lena

_**-Je vous laisse visiter le magasin.**_

_**-Merci !**_

C'était une boutique spécialisée dans le miel. On y trouvait différentes sucreries, des gâteaux, différents miels de forêt, cosmétiques et autres goodies mettant en avant ce délicieux nectar et les abeilles sous toutes ces formes. Kara choisit plusieurs cadeaux pour ses amis, principalement le mets préféré de Winnie l'ourson tandis que Kara opta pour des cosmétiques. Une fois le dernier présent trouvé pour Andréa, elle remarqua Kara immobile et comme fasciné devant une étagère, elle posait et reposait certains pots avec beaucoup de minutie. Lena, intriguée s'avança vers sa compagne et découvrit un rayon avec une spécialité étonnante.

_**-Chérie, j'hésite tu crois que Kelly le prendrait bien si je lui offrais un de ces miels**_

Lena ria et le plus sérieusement du monde lui répondit

_**-Je ne vois rien qui pourrait la choquer, je crois qu'elle butine quelque part déjà le miel de ta sœur**_

-_**Lena, arrête-je ne veux rien imaginer !**_ Dit-elle choquée en haussant les épaules

En effet Kara et Lena se trouvai tface au rayon "Bees Boobs" cuvée 2019, les pots étaient vendus avec la cuillère qui était dessinée de telle manière qu'elle ne pouvait être sans aucune équivoque possible que la représentation d'un sein et de son téton charnu. Henriet s'approcha du couple pour interrompre leurs réflexions.

_**-Je vois que vous avez trouvé une de nos spécialités ?**_

_**-Oui, c'est original...**_ répondit Kara gênée

_**-Tout à fait, i ans lors d'une soirée arrosée, j'ai eu l'idée de cette collection, au départ je l'ai vu comme un clin d'œil un peu coquin sans grande prétention mais rapidement le succès a été au rdv et c'est devenu l'une de nos meilleures ventes et je peux vous dire qu'à la Saint Valentin nous faisons un carton avec cette collection.**_

_**-Je veux bien vous croire**_ sourit Lena

-_**Mais le plus important c'est que c'est surtout un excellent miel, nous avons une centaine de ruches qui produisent dans nos forêts les "Bees Boobs" et nous en sommes très fiers. Je vous laisse juger avec le chocolat chaud.**_

_**-Ok ! **_acquiescèrent les deux femmes

Pendant la dégustation du chocolat, Kara stupéfaite dit :

_**-Incroyable, ce miel est divin je n'en n'ai jamais mangé un de si bon !**_

_**-Moi aussi**_ ajouta Lena

A l'oreille de Kara, elle susurra

_**-Je vais prendre quelques pots pour notre consommation personnelle, je trouverai çà dommage de nous en priver et je suis certaine que Kelly va adorer.**_

-_**vendu, chérie. J'ai hâte d'offrir les cadeaux**_

Après avoir discuté un long moment Kara et Lena remercièrent le couple de leur présence et de l'accueil car il était temps pour elles de repartir. Elles firent un adieu chaleureux à Helori et à ce paysage somptueux pour retrouver la grande ville. Le retour fut plus long que prévu puisqu'un bouchon se forma à 10 kilomètres de National City et elles durent faire preuve de patiente. Lena eut tout de même la satisfaction de constater que cet incident permettait à Kara d'être bien réveiller et de pouvoir profiter de sa présence.


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

De retour dans l'appartement de Kara, Kelly et Alex était en train de dîner. Elles interrompirent leur repas pour saluer le couple.

_**-Désolée Lena, je vais devoir t'emprunter Kara car nous devons passer au DEO faire un debrief.**_

_**-Vraiment ? **_

_**-ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ? **_Demanda Lena en faisant la moue

_**-C'est vrai **_insista Kara, _**on ne peut pas reporter le debrief à demain matin.**_

_**-Peine perdue**_ rajouta Kelly

_**-J'ai déjà insisté mais même mon charme n'a pu infléchir la directrice Danvers**_

_**-Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, je vous jure d'ici une heure nous serons rentrés.**_

C'est ainsi que Kara eu à peine le temps de poser ces valises qu'elle accepta avec résignation le protocole.

_**-Chérie, tu restes dormir ici ce soir**_ insista Supergirl

_**-Oui je serais là**_ répondit Lena en l'enlaçant et elle lui déposa un doux baiser.

_**-A très vite **_dirent les sœurs Denvers

_**-A très vite**_ répondirent en chœur leurs compagnes.

_**-Bon, et si on se regardait un film en les attendant**_ proposa Kelly

_**-Excellente idée !**_

**FIN**


End file.
